Sebastian Torres
16-year-old freshman, partially new to Westbrook. Amateur baker/chef. Currently works part-time as a barista at a local coffeehouse, The Sleeping Hedgehog Cafe. Still trying to figure out what he wants to do with his life. Appearance Usually wears a denim jacket and/or hoodie. Sometimes wears two diamond stud earrings. His curly hair is in a high-top undercut fade. Lean and fit like a basketball player and has the agility for it. Has at least 3 healed small scars on his torso (read background). Personality A lone skateboarder trying to get by without any trouble. He's skeptical towards people, doesn’t always see the best in them due to their willingness to be horrible jerks to others for dumb reasons. He tries his best to mind his own business and get through the day, stay away from drama that doesn’t involve him personally. However, he will intervene if he sees harassment or abuse; he’s very confrontational about it. He may seem serious, and his dry sarcasm sometimes makes him a little harsh and maybe judgmental. He’s direct and practical, not easily impressionable, knows better than to fall for peer-pressure because he’s aware that he’s not living in a cliché ‘80s teen movie. It’s probably why he chooses not to be in any social group or school activities. He likes stargazing, baking, and making mix tapes. He doesn't like sharing, though. Background Sebastian was born in Trinidad but grew up in New Jersey. His family was an average middle-class, with a white-collar working mom and his dad, a piano instructor. He had an older brother named Ernie, who was 5 years older. Ernie was a child prodigy in piano, thanks to his dad’s teaching, and earned local fame for winning contests at a young age. At age 10, Sebastian began seeing his brother less after Ernie lost a regional contest and their dad made lessons stricter. He started playing basketball to keep himself busy. A few weeks after Sebastian’s 13th birthday, his older brother committed suicide. It seemed very unexpected; Ernie tried to pretend everything was okay, but he was often bullied at school, and the stress from grades and piano became too much. One year after his brother’s death, Sebastian confronted a few of Ernie’s known bullies at a winter carnival. Soon, it became a physical altercation until one of the bullies pulled out a handgun. Sebastian made a sudden move in an attempt to run, but he was shot a few times. Miraculously, he didn’t die instantly. While the group fled the scene (and arrested later on), people nearby quickly went to his aid, called 911 and he was quickly taken to the hospital, where he stayed in a coma for about one week. He spent the next several months recovering. He quit basketball to focus on physical therapy and drifted apart from his friends, or vice versa because his personality changed. After recovering, he got into more fights at school and skate parks frequently. His parents decided it was best for Sebastian to live in Westbrook with his aunt, Lucia Torres, who works as a police detective, and little cousin Tabitha who is 12 years younger than him. Sebastian transferred during early-December and has been trying to keep his head down and stay out of trouble since then. Season 1 Winter break was over. Sebastian lived in Westbrook for one month, since the first week of December. On the first day back at school, in the cafeteria, he met Juliette, who introduced herself after throwing away his muffin on a whim. He didn't appreciate it, so he dumped her salad lunch in the trash in return and left shortly before lunchtime ended. A few weeks later after the parent-teacher meeting, while working in his (coffee) bar shift at the Hedgehog Cafe, he met Ash (and a guy named Jace other one appeared afterwards). They had a short conversation about life and friendship, and somehow, it led them to start hanging out with each other. Sebastian finally made a new friend, a first in a long time. On Valentine's Day, Sebastian found Ash in the hallway after school. But before they could leave, a blizzard trapped the students inside the building. To pass the time, he suggested making hot cocoa. Along the way, they bumped into Sean, who confessed his feelings to Ash, and now he and Ash became a couple again. In the Home Economics classroom, Sebastian was preparing to make hot cocoa for his new friends, Ash and Sean. Ash had invited Tatum, who brought along a mute girl named Ana and a new acquaintance, Kanen. It didn't take long for Kanen to start making trouble. Sebastian stepped in and insisted him to leave, but that didn't work, and it was clear that Kanen wanted to fight him. But then Sebastian's aunt, Detective Lucia Torres, entered the classroom and intervened, with a Taser pointed at Kanen. However, no one was injured, and everyone went home after learning that the blizzard had settled. Category:Characters